


Waiting

by Quackyeon



Series: Quick-Quotes Quill [9]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: Basically a PWP, First Time, M/M, Yule Ball, daehyun is really loving, its a little cliche, well a porn with a small amount of plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 15:53:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8923246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quackyeon/pseuds/Quackyeon
Summary: It's the night of the Yule Ball and Youngjae is ready to go all the way





	

“You know this is a cliché” Daehyun smirked in between the kisses he was giving Youngjae’s neck as he pressed him against the wall of the Ravenclaw dorms, they hadn’t even got up to Youngjae’s room and it was already falling into the risqué category. Youngjae was pretty sure that without the long cloaks covering them, everyone who walked past was watching how he squeezed Daehyun’s butt, making the other press even more into him. Although everyone walking past had left to take their dates back to their rooms to do the same thing, there were couples up and down the corridors. Youngjae prayed that Mark had gone to Jackson’s, he didn’t want to be interrupted when he did this, he wanted it to be his and Daehyun’s moment. “Youngjae” Daehyun mumbled, noticing that Daehyun was pressed against him, trying his best not to roll his hips. “I really think we should take this to your room”

Youngjae nodded, and then took Daehyun’s hand. “Mark stormed out of the ball.” Youngjae said under his breath as he took Daehyun and in through to the dorm room. He smiled when he saw no one was there, but then felt himself being taken to the bed. He moved to lie on the bed, Daehyun on top of him, kissing him hard. Youngjae kissed back, wrapping his arms around Daehyun tightly. He wanted this so badly, he craved it with his entire body and he was finally ready to give it all to Daehyun and feel no regret. He’d made his boyfriend wait a long time. Youngjae didn't have much time to think as their kisses got deeper. 

Stripping down Youngjae was suddenly hit with nerves. "Dae" he breathed out. They'd talked about sex, they'd decided that Youngjae was going to take it. But now the reality of it, both in their boxers, hard-ons straining to get out. Daehyun looked at Youngjae and gave him a softer kiss this time. 

“If you want to stop at any time, just tell me.” He breathed out, Youngjae nodded, but that wasn’t what he’d wanted to say - he was just nervous, sure they’d grinded against each other, and they’d given each other handjobs a few times, but this was different. This was everything, this was scary, he didn’t know what it was going to be like and that made him anxious. Daehyun kissed Youngjae again and Youngjae’s hands went to hold Daehyun’s waist, moving to pull him closer, letting himself be taken away by these kisses. 

Youngjae let Daehyun take his boxers off and then remove his own. He took a quick breath as the other moved back over him, their hard lengths against each other, wow, Youngjae lost all thoughts and all he could think about was Daehyun, and how he smelled, how soft his skin was, how his lips felt. He wanted to make sure he knew everything about this moment when it returned in his memory. He gasped when Daehyun slipped his hand between them and stroked their lengths together. He looked up at Daehyun when the slightly older pulled back from him, and reached to get the lube. Youngjae had done it to himself a few times - because he’d decided he was going to do this with Daehyun. 

Daehyun was slow, making sure his fingers were covered with plenty of lube before he slowly traced around the others entrance and then pushed a finger in. Youngjae closed his eyes, Daehyun lent over and kissed his boyfriend gently. “Is it ok?” Daehyun said quietly, as he slowly moved the one finger that was in Youngjae. Youngjae’s eyes fluttered open and he nodded, it was good, Daehyun was going slowly and that was giving Youngjae plenty of time to adjust to everything that was going on. Daehyun was slowly jacking Youngjae off as he moved the finger - before adding the second. Youngjae tensed a little and let out a small sound before he closed his eyes again, he didn’t want Daehyun to stop. After the second was the third finger, Daehyun was slow and gentle, he was making sure that he took care of the Youngjae and that was somehow making it all sexier, it was making him want it more. 

However just as Daehyun was putting the condom on, Youngjae was watching him and started to panic, there was no way it was going to fit. “Dae.” He breathed out, the other who was kneeling on the bed, just looked over at his boyfriend and it was as if he could read his mind. 

“Ok.” Daehyun said with a smile, kissing Youngjae gently. Moving to put the condom on his boyfriend. Youngjae watched as Daehyun grabbed the lube and handed it to Youngjae, “Do you want to prepare me, or want me to do it?” He said, helping the other move so their positions were reversed. Youngjae just nodded, moving to kiss his boyfriend, who was letting him take control. He slowly started to prepare Daehyun a little nervous about his moves but Daehyun was letting him know what felt good - and what didn’t. 

Youngjae took a deep breath before he moved, pulling his fingers out and then lining up to push in. He moved slowly, he was nervous. Daehyun’s eyes shut as he let out a small breath, Youngjae stopped when he was fully in, Daehyun took a deep breath and opened his eyes, Youngjae couldn’t help but blush when he saw how his boyfriend was looking at him. “You can move.” Daehyun breathed, letting out a little groan. Youngjae kept going as Daehyun was encouraging him. Youngjae kissed the other as he kept moving, Daehyun wrapped his legs more around the others waist. Youngjae moaned a little as he moved - trying to keep himself quiet. 

Daehyun smiled at his boyfriend and then pulled him down for a kiss, it was a bit uncomfortable still, and they were still trying to get used to each other’s bodies. Youngjae came first, it was breathy, erratic, his eyes closed tight. He slowed after and Daehyun had asked him to pull out and just finish him off with his hand. Youngjae did that - because he was already getting soft and it was more comfortable for both of them if they finished this way. Youngjae kissed Daehyun’s shoulder as he stroked the slightly older to completion. As they were coming down Daehyun moved onto his side to look at Youngjae and then kissed him gently. “I love you.” He stroked Youngjae’s cheek gently, the other was sleepy. “It was worth waiting.” 

“I love you too Daehyun.” He said quietly, kissing the other quickly, before closing his eyes. He was tired and for this night only, he might just get to sleep against Daehyun all night. Tomorrow the school would go back to being on break - it was Christmas day, and he really hoped that Mark would just let them sleep together if he did come back. He wanted this night to be perfect.


End file.
